


My Universe is You

by CommanderKats



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Established Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Kissing, Multiple Sex Positions, No Shepard Without Vakarian, POV Garrus Vakarian, Short One Shot, Their Love Is So, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Garrus can't believe that everything he had ever wanted was there in his arms.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	My Universe is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohdaenerys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohdaenerys/gifts).



> This was my secret santa gift for the mass effect holiday cheer on tumblr  
> Hope you like it :)

Garrus ran his talons through her soft blonde hair as Juliette slept. For how long had he wanted to be able to do this? To be the male that she needed. Though he knew like so many did that Juliette Shepard didn’t need anyone, she would save the damn universe by herself if she had to and it was one of the many reasons he loved her. In truth, Garrus was realizing more and more each day that it was him that needed her. He needed her strength, that unbendable will to survive, to fight. After their mission against Saren, when she left and he lost her that’s when it all became more real, more solid. He loved her.

When she found him again as Archangel his heart had stopped in his chest. It was her. The same blonde hair that he now touched, those same gray eyes that seemed to look into his soul and knew him. He hadn’t thought it was real, hadn’t thought it was possible that she survived although his heart had always hoped. For years, even when they fought Saren, he had kept his feelings secret, certain that she wouldn’t feel the same way. Then she did. 

That was one of the memories that Garrus found himself always replaying in his head, the moment where she allowed the chance for something between them. When she had hinted about it and then when they later spoke a little more, oh how nervous he was. Especially once he looked into the ways turians and humans could release some tension. Garrus’ mandibles clicked, his body warming against hers as she still laid curled into him. If he had been nervous just about her liking him, love-making was a whole different level that he wasn’t ready for. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been intimate with anyone, he had it’s just turians are different than humans and he didn’t want to hurt her. Actually the opposite. Though the conversation with Mordin had been a little more awkward than Garrus was ready for but nonetheless he listened. He watched the vids, read some things and decided to take a chance. If she was as willing and nervous as he was there was nothing that could go wrong. 

Juliette stretched against him, her beautiful face glancing over her delicate shoulder to smile lovingly at him, “Hi.” Her voice full of sleep, making her more cute than he could imagine.

“Did I wake you?” He asked.

She smiled a little wider, “Not at all.” Gently she rolled herself over and threw her leg over his hip, nestling herself against him. Her head rested on one of his arms as the other one draped over her hip, his talons caressing her back. “You look deep in thought.” Those gray eyes watching him.

“Not really.” Though Garrus knew she would see through that, she knew him better than he probably knew himself. Sure enough one delicate eyebrow raised as she watched him, he chuckled, “Fine, I was just thinking about,” He paused. He wanted to be honest and tell her that he was thinking of her, of them but at the same time he didn’t want to come off as anything other than romantic. Garrus listened to others talk about their romantic experiences, he had heard some of Juliette’s, he only ever wanted to be the best for her. 

“Must be something good since you can’t seem to say it.” Her voice slightly teasing making him look down at her, gray eyes sparkling. How could he love anything more than her? 

“I love you.” He said simply, putting everything he had thought of in the last few hours into those words. 

Her smile grew bigger, more breathtaking as blush brightened her cheeks, “Garrus,” She raised her small hand between them finding its way to the side of his face, mandibles clicking, “I love you too.” 

Feeling like his heart was going to explode he leaned down, closing the small distance between them and kissed her. It has been a learning curve the first few times they had kissed but now, now it was like setting sparks to a fire. Slinking her arms around his neck with his own arms tightening around her as he deepened the kiss. Never in his wildest dreams had Garrus thought this moment would truly exist and even now as he fell further into her it still amazed him. She had always meant something to him now though she was his entire universe. 

Juliette pushed her frame against him and Garrus moved to his back bringing her along as she settled on top of him, their lips never leaving one another’s. This was one of his favorite places to be, under her where he could watch. His talons ran the length of her spine, her skin prickling where they traced. She moaned into him and he couldn’t help but chase those little noises she began to make as his talons touched her. He knew what drove her mad, knew what made her scream his name and knew what shook her to her core. 

Small human hands pushed against his chest, breaking the kiss and tossing her hair back as she sat up smiling wickedly down at him. His talons settled on her lush hips. Everything about her had been something new and wonderful, still to this day he was amazed at how she felt against his own skin. Her hands finding the hem of her shirt as she pulled it over her head and throwing behind her. Garrus stared in awe for a moment. If there was a better sight than seeing Juliette naked Garrus couldn’t think of one. 

His talons moved from her hips and up to her breasts, cupping them as he brought his mouth to one of her nipples. Ever so gently Garrus’ tongue swirled around it before taking it carefully into his mouth. Her hands grabbed his shoulders trying to steady herself as she ground her hips onto Garrus’ lap, his manhood becoming more erect as those little noises she was making grew louder. 

“Garrus.” She moaned leaning her head back and pushing her chest out further. He loved the way his name sounded on her lips, loved the way she always seemed to melt in his arms. 

“Juliette.” He growled back moving his lips from her nipple back to those sweet lips, lips he wanted to bruise with his kiss. 

Suddenly there was too much clothes between them even though it was only a pair of simple shorts Garrus had thrown on. Almost as if she could read his thoughts Juliette started to mess with his shorts, pushing them down until Garrus moved his arms from around her and pushed them down with her until there was nothing between them again. She sighed feeling his manhood against her slick warmth but before anything Garrus took claim of her beautiful mouth again, falling back and bringing her with.

Stretched out on his back with her over him, his tongue taking claim to everywhere in her mouth and those lips that he can’t ever get enough of. His talons held her still on him even though her hips bucked and moved, her noises getting louder in his mouth and head as he kissed her crazy. His manhood leapt everytime her warmth passed over it, sliding slick with desire as her hips tried to fight him. 

“Garrus, please,” She whined, “I want you.” 

He understood those words, understood the need and urges behind them since he felt the exact same. They always felt more when they were together and he knew the together they needed to be right now. Without skipping a beat Garrus moved one arm down her hip and thigh then to his own manhood, wrapping his talons around it and holding it straight as Juliette lifted her hips over it. 

“That’s it love.” He crooned as she lowered herself slowly onto him, moving his talon back to her hip as she slid herself further down on him until her exquisite rear nestled against his thighs. They stayed still for a moment as she adjusted to him before her hips slowly began to move in small tortuous circles. Garrus’ talons dug slightly into her soft hips as the circles started to come quicker. Her small hands planted firmly on his chest as she changed the motion of her hips, moving the length of his manhood now. 

This was everything to Garrus, watching her take her pleasure as she rode him harder and faster. Breasts bouncing, blonde hair flowing and those piercing gray eyes overcome with ecstasy. Her kissed bruised lips parted as she moaned with every thrust he met her with, thrusting himself deeper into her. He wouldn’t be able to last much longer himself but he needed to feel hers, needed to feel her come undone like only he could do to her. Wrapping his arms around her and moving his legs just right Garrus flipped them both without leaving her. He settled over her and began to thrust harder. Juliette’s delicate legs wrapped around his hips, arms tight around his neck as he started to lose whatever control he had. 

Garrus felt her warmth flutter against his manhood, tightening as her entire body grabbed a hold of him harder. Her orgasm screaming through her as he felt his own tightening in his testes. Quickening his thrusts, deeper and deeper until his world burst apart. Holding her tight against him Garrus groaned, hard and long as he came hot and deep in her. Feeling her warmth flutter again, her moans sharper than before as he pushed another orgasm from her breathtaking body. 

They lay still in the aftermath of their love-making, something that would always be a wonderment to Garrus. Nothing had ever compared to what happened between the two of them. Ever so carefully he slid off of her and brought her to his side, again she nestled into him. “I hope it’s always like that.” Juliette spoke blissfully. 

Garrus nestled his face into her mass of blonde hair, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her, “Well there is no Shepard without Vakarian.” He said chuckling softly and pulling her close. 

Juliette laughed, shaking her head, “That’s the line you give after that?” 

“What? I like that line.” He said tightening his arms around her. 

“You didn’t think to say something more romantic or something.” She teased, her arms wrapping around his. 

“Were you hoping for something more like my universe is you.” Garrus teased her back but he meant every word of it, she was. 

She was quiet for a moment then so quiet he almost didn’t hear it, “Yes.” 

Garrus’ mandibles clicked, his body warming as his heart did. What had he done to deserve the love of this woman? What had he done to become the luckiest turian alive? He listened as she drifted off back into sleep, her body going slack and soft in his arms. Once again he found himself watching her sleep. In that moment Garrus knew he could never live without her again and he didn’t want to, not after being able to have all this with her. So as she sleeps peacefully in his arms, his own sleep eluding him Garrus thought of the thousand different ways he could ask her to marry him. 


End file.
